Nobody Cares
by SivanShemesh5
Summary: AU. Wee!Mikey ficlet. Mikey is upset.
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody Cares**

Disclaimer: Not mine, though i would love to grab Mikey to my own little brother.

Warning: Unbeta-ed, possible of OOC. Angst, jealous, fear? AU.

Summary: Wee!Mikey ficlet. Mikey is upset.

A/N: 1st fic. Mikey is 6 while the others are older...

Mikey stared at his brothers, noticed how happy they were, like he wasn't with them, even Splinter seemed ignored of his presence.

Stared from the shadow, as they played with each other, seemed to him like they forgot about his presence.

He jealous as he watched them, wanted to belong to his family, but somehow he didn't feel like he did, and all they do to him, is mocking, and everything that he said, is like they don't believe or want to believe. His words are worthless.

He needs to go and found somewhere else where he will find the 'home' he seeks.

Silently, Mikey depart from the place he called once home. Not even left a note, cause what it will be matter if he did, words are worthless no matter what he said as nobody cares of him.

* * *

Update daily? Only if there those intresting of it, i will update it daily.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgive me for the long time, hope you love it.

Needs some advice though - what would be the proper name that the turtels call to Splinter - daddy? Sound right to you?

_Next morning..._

Raphael woke with a strange feeling as something missing, but could not get straight of what.

He moved away from the bed, walking toward his brothers' bed, and then only then, he found out.

Mikey is missing, and nowhere around, is even his white blanket gone.

Panic growing in his body, not knowing of what he should do first: letting daddy Splinter to know, or awake his brothers.

He took deep breathes, and does some thinking before trying to act.

The red turtle moved toward his daddy bed, and started to wake him slowly.

Splinter stirred by the feeling of hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and saw the worried look at Raphael's eyes.

"What is it?" Splinter asked.

"Mikey is missing…"

* * *

_Where is Mikey? Trouble ahead? Weapons ready? Adventure, danger, is not what wee!Mikey needs, or should he? Evil grin..._


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody Cares

Disclaimer: Not mine, though i would love to grab Mikey to my own little brother.

Warning: Unbeta-ed, possible of OOC. Angst, jealous, fear? AU.

Summary: Wee!Mikey ficlet. Mikey is upset.

A/N: 1st fic. Mikey is 6 while the others are older...

* * *

3.

"Are you sure?" Splinter asked the red masked turtle.

Raph nodded, and then he asked, "Where would he go? And why?"

"That my son we should ask him after we'll find him, now, wake your brothers, and I hope that Mikey didn't walk that far."

Raphael hurried toward his brothers' room to wake them, and then as they woke questions soon marks at him, as he knew nothing, but turned his face toward his dad.

"Where's Mikey?" Donatello asked.

"We do not know my sons." Splinter replied tried to stay calm with his sons, not wish to get angry.

"Why would Mikey leave us?" Leo asked his dad.

"I do not have that answer Leonardo, but I do hope that Michelangelo will not find any danger at his path, and that is why I wish you to find him quickly." Splinter replied to his older son, noticed the tears that are close to fall from his eyes, and he could feel the hurt that Leonardo might felt.

* * *

_In the meanwhile..._

**Somewhere...**

Michelangelo walked at the tunnel faced down; his eyes were leaking from tears that kept falling as he wonders why no one cares about him, even not showing him any affection of love, and he wonders if he did something wrong.

He didn't notice the debris as he walked blindly, and then the water surrounding him. Mikey could feel like a turtle in a corner, and for the first time in his life he was facing death, as he didn't know how to swim, he supposed that his brothers knew because he recollect the looks that his daddy gave them; they were his proud, and he, Mikey was a failure.

Mikey believed in his heart, that this was the reason why they didn't teach him anything important as they always kept telling him and reminding him that he was just a baby.

TBC...


End file.
